1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle saddles and more particularly, to a bicycle saddle manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle saddle primarily includes an elastomer made of foam material such as expanded ethylene-vinyl acetate (hereinafter referred to as EVA) or expanded polyethylene (hereinafter referred to as PE), and a cover cloth covering the elastomer, which is usually a net fabric, a synthetic plastic leather, or other kinds of cloth. In addition, there is a hard shell mounted to the bottom of the elastomer for supporting of the whole saddle, and the shell is adapted to be connected with a seat post of the bicycle through other elements.
Germany Patent Number DE102013206727 disclosed a bicycle saddle manufacturing method including the steps of cutting an expanded foam block by machining, such as milling, grinding, and so on, to make the foam block become a semi-finished saddle body shaped similar to the saddle, and heating the semi-finished saddle body in a mold to shape it as the saddle by thermoforming. Specifically speaking, the semi-finished saddle body is shaped into the elastomer of the bicycle saddle by thermoforming.
However, in the bicycle saddle manufacturing method provided by the aforesaid patent, many y unnecessary parts of the foam block should be cut off in the process of cutting the foam block into the semi-finished saddle body, resulting in waste of material and environmental pollution.